girl_guidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vi's Story; Friends around the World
'Vi's Story; Friends around the World '''is about Vi the Violet when Girl Scout Daisies learn how to be a sister to every Girl Scout. When a Girl Scout Daisy, has earned her Vi Petal, she will know how to be a sister to every Girl Scout, just like Vi the Violet. To earn the Vi Petal, Girl Scout Daisies must do three things: # Enjoy "Vi's Story," then talk about it. # Create a mural about girls around the world with her Daisy friends. # Practice being a sister to every Girl Scout. Friends Around the World https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vbS4lOJ-QI The Flower Friends were excited – the morning mail had just arrived! “Look at all the postcards we got,” Vi said. “Let’s take turns reading them out loud.” “That sounds like fun!” Rosie said. The Flower Friends sat in a circle. Vi handed each one a postcard. “Who wants to go first?” she asked. “This card is from Lahari, theLotus,” Gerri said. “She lives inIndia. Lahari wrote that she just had a birthday! She wore a brand-new dress to school and gave snacks to everyone inher class. That’s a tradition in her country.” Tula’s eyes lit up. “I did something like that for my birthday,” she said. “I took cookies to school and sharedthem with everyone.” “Here’s a note from Emmalina, the Edelweiss,” Lupe said. She held up a postcard from Austria. “Look, this is where she lives! It’s a field on a mountaintop. There are buttercups and alpenroses there, too.” The Flower Friends passed the card around to look more closely at the picture. “Emmalina’s home is beautiful,” Mari said. “It reminds me of the Daisy Flower Garden,” Zinni added. “She has Flower Friends, just likewe do!” The Flower Friends kept reading the postcards they had received from around the world. Isabelle, the Iris, send a card from France. “Thank you for sending me yourjump rope song!” she wrote. “My friends and I had fun saying “Apples, peaches,pears, and plums/tell me when your birthday comes.” We said it in French, of course!” Ditza, the Daffodil, wrote from Syria. “I really likedmaking your fruit salad for my family. In my country, weadd almonds and decorate the salad with rose petals. I’msending you the recipe - let me know if you like it!” Chiharu, the Chrysanthemum, wrote from Japan. “Dear Flower Friends, I went on a hike today with myclassmates. We saw lots of birds. The next day, our teacher made a paper crane to hang in our classroom to help us remember what we saw. The crane stands for peace andhappiness, so we like seeing itevery day!” “I love hearing from our friends around the world,” Gloria said. “It’s so interesting to learn about the different places where they live.” Tula nodded. “Even though we live in different countries, we like to do the samethings.” “Like jump rope!” Mari said. “And, go on hikes!” “And, we feel the same things,” Lupe added. “It’s like having sisters all around the world!” Clover said. “Yes, it is! I have an idea,” Vi said. “Let’s write back to all our friends right now. We can tell them about how we have fun and how we feel like we’re all sisters!” The Flower Friends were so excited, they jumped up and cheered! “I’ll get postcards,” Gerri said. “I’ll get crayons,” Rosie added. “Great,” Vi said. “I can’t wait to get started!” The Girl Scout Law ''I will do my best to be: Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl ScoutCategory:Girl Scout Daisies